Missão : Beijo
by Misao-chan
Summary: Heero tem uma missão, e ele não pretende desistir até alcançar seu objetivo. Fluffy açucarrrr, tentativa de humor, oneshot, 1x2


**Missão: Beijo**

**Avisos:-** Heero Pov, tentativa de humor, fluffy, e um Wufei bacana ;D hehehe

**Casais:-**1+2+1, implicações de Wufei + Sally

**Spoilers:- **nem unzinho sequer, este aqui esta ambientado como um after-timeline (ou seja, como se fosse uma continuação do universo original de Gundam Wing após o término de Endless Waltz), mas sem citações de fatos prévios

**Disclaimer:- **Ontem, eu e Duo saímos juntos para comer bolinhos de canela. Quando Heero descobriu, ele pegou meus direitos autorais e usou como papel para forrar uma bandeja cheia de bolinhos ... portanto, por mais que eu queira, ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:- **Esse fic é um presente para uma pessoa. Eu sei quem ela é, e ela sabe quem ela é, logo, não preciso citar nomes (Woe 8D). A razão pela qual escrevi esse fic, é simples: primeiramente porque essa pessoinha esta se esforçando muito, e eu queria fazer um algo que lembrasse ela de persistir sempre. Mesmo quando as coisas estão chatas e o desanimo bate. Você foi forte até aqui xuxu, então tente agüentar mais um tiquinho. Ah sim, e segundamente por que eu adoro essa pessoa e ela me paparica mais do que eu mereço, logo...aqui vai um pouco de paparico pra você também ;D

* * *

Se existe uma coisa da qual não me importo de ser acusado é de ser uma pessoa persistente. Quando quero muito uma coisa sou plenamente capaz de tratar meu desejo com a mesma dedicação e esforço dedicados a qualquer uma de minhas missões.

Algumas pessoas chamariam isso de obstinação. Duo havia chamado de 'loucura' mais de uma vez. Eu, francamente, nunca compreendi o que havia de tão supostamente 'louco' em visitar sete padarias diferentes no espaço de duas horas em busca de um pãozinho de canela perfeito.

Também não me recordo de ouvir qualquer reclamação a respeito depois de finalmente acharmos. Duo estava muito ocupado mastigando para que pudesse fazer mais uma de suas observações a respeito do que ele vinha chamando de 'a caçada incessante ao pãozinho'.

Acontecimentos como esse haviam tornado minha persistência conhecida – 'lendária, Heero. A palavra é lendária', dizia Duo – mas apesar da intensidade de meus esforços geralmente estar voltada à questão envolvendo meu trabalho junto aos Preventers – com a rara e eventual intervenção de assuntos triviais relacionados a doces de padaria – ela aplicava-se a todos os outros objetivos de minha vida.

E o mais novo deles, não era a exceção.

Nos últimos três meses eu havia começado a estar mais atento com relação à meu parceiro. Comecei de forma inocente o suficiente, apenas notando pequenos aspectos dele que me chamavam atenção por um motivo ou por outro. A forma como seus olhos mudavam de cor e adquiriam um brilho perigoso durante as missões. A forma como seu punho era firme e sua mira absolutamente certeira quando ele possuía uma arma em suas mãos. A forma como seus lábios torciam em claro sinal de desafio e discordância quando lhe davam uma ordem que ele julgava inadequada.

Não demorou para que logo estivesse notando a forma como seu sorriso abria-se sincero e radiante em seu rosto nos dias de sol, a forma como sua voz tornava-se suave nas raras ocasiões em que ele falava a respeito de sua infância e a forma como sua trança dançava atrás de si sinuosamente como se quisesse dizer de forma velada para que o espectador também seguisse aquele corpo.

Pensamentos como esse me fizeram notar minha óbvia atração por Duo Maxwell. Todavia, inicialmente, eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer com tal informação.

Decidi que, se pretendia tomar qualquer tipo de ação a respeito dos sentimentos que agora alimentava por meu parceiro, precisaria de mais dados.

Esses, felizmente, vieram ao meu encontro: cortesia das oito ou mais horas diárias que partilhava na companhia de Duo. Graças aos longos períodos que dividíamos na presença um do outro – fossem esses no escritório que dividíamos, durante missões ou nas não tão ocasionais visitas aos lares de um e de outro – eu já havia sido presenteado com a chance de observá-lo sob a luz das mais variadas situações.

Sendo assim, não foi terrivelmente complicado notar os olhares furtivos que Duo lançava em minha direção de vez em quando. Os sorrisos inesperados. As – múltiplas – insinuações de duplo sentido que carregavam um suave tom de esperança consigo.

Tivesse Duo percebido ou não, o fato é que aparentemente estávamos dançando ao som da música da atração mútua há algum tempo, e se ele não pretendia fazer nada a esse respeito, restava a mim tomar as rédeas da situação.

E foi assim que cheguei a minha missão pessoal atual.

Meu objetivo? Beijar Duo.

Um objetivo simples o suficiente. Sequer considerei fazer grandes planos envolvendo um relacionamento ou qualquer outra coisa nesse sentido. Planos dessa grandeza provar-se-iam completamente inúteis se não fossemos capazes de sequer traduzir o que sentíamos um pelo outro na forma de um gesto físico simples e descomplicado como um beijo.

Logo, tomei a decisão de concentrar-me somente no primeiro passo do que poderia tornar-se uma longa missão, caso a primeira fase fosse completada com sucesso. Com alguma sorte, os demais módulos seriam escritos a duas mãos ao invés de uma.

Mas ainda não era hora de contemplar tal possibilidade.

Tendo meu objetivo firme em mente, tracei um plano.

Todo mês, na última sexta feira do mês, Duo e eu nos encontrávamos em seu apartamento para uma noite de pizza e filmes. Duo oferecia o apartamento e a pizza enquanto eu ficava encarregado das cervejas. O responsável pela escolha dos filmes variava a cada mês.

Não por acaso, eu havia escolhido meticulosamente os títulos que levei comigo naquela sexta feira.

'Romance?', Duo perguntou da sala em tom de dúvida enquanto eu guardava as bebidas em sua geladeira, separando duas para levar de volta comigo ao cômodo principal do apartamento.

'É', respondi calmamente já de volta a sala e entregando-lhe uma das garrafas em minhas mãos, já previamente aberta. 'Pensei que poderíamos variar um pouco', conclui, dando um gole em minha própria cerveja, numa tentativa de cobrir um sorriso que ameaçava aparecer em meu rosto.

'Variar...sei, sei', meu companheiro respondeu sem fazer qualquer esforço para encobrir seu próprio sorriso. Eu já sabia previamente que não demoraria muito para que Duo percebesse minhas intenções. A dúvida que restava era se ele estava disposto a participar delas...ou não.

'Certo, certo, vamos descobrir o que os filmes de romance tem, que os filmes de ação não tem', Duo disse, jogando-se sobre o sofá e dando um tapinha de leve no assento ao seu lado. 'Vamos parceiro, você nos colocou nessa, então nem pense em tentar escapar', ele terminou com um sorriso.

Durante os quarenta primeiros minutos do filme, entre pedaços de pizza e goles de cerveja, ocupei-me basicamente entre fingir algum pouco interesse ao que se passava na tela a minha frente, e lançar olhares na direção de Duo. Por mais clichê que possa parecer, a verdade é que eu esperava apenas por uma pequena abertura, algum sinal da parte de minha companhia de que aquele era o momento perfeito para fazer o que eu tinha em mente.

Foi durante uma excessivamente longa cena de beijo que Duo finalmente parou de retribuir meus olhares apenas de esguio, e virou-se totalmente em minha direção.

'O que você está olhando, afinal?', ele perguntou com algum divertimento em sua voz.

'Você', respondi com sinceridade enquanto aproximava meu rosto do seu. Afinal, se ambos sabiam o que estava acontecendo ali, não havia razões para...

'Olha', Duo interrompeu meus avanços, imediatamente afastando-se para trás e levantando do sofá no momento seguinte. 'A minha cerveja esta quente', ele falou sacudindo o líquido na garrafa em suas mãos para dar ênfase ao que dizia. 'Eu vou pegar outra, você quer?'

Olhei para ele por uns bons trinta segundos sem dizer uma palavra e com uma expressão que – na minha mente, ao menos – claramente dizia que eu não entendia o por que dele ter feito o que havia acabado de fazer.

'Claro', respondi com um suspiro, passando a mão por meus cabelos em um gesto nervoso. 'Traga uma pra mim também.'

'Volto já', e com isso, Duo desapareceu pela porta da cozinha, voltando em seguida com duas garrafas geladas recém tiradas da geladeira em mãos, e tendo satisfatoriamente aniquilado por completo o momento perfeito para o beijo.

Ele voltou a sentar-se a meu lado com um pequeno sorriso e pouco tempo depois – antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar o terceiro gole em minha bebida – percebi pelo canto dos olhos o movimento de sua cabeça pousando levemente na parte do trás do sofá...

Duo aparentemente havia caído no sono.

Olhei para sua figura concluindo minha suspeita inicial de que – obviamente – ele não estava realmente dormindo. Duo Maxwell não é o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente cai no sono por conta de um filme, ou, pelo menos, não o tipo de pessoa que cai no sono por conta de um filme sem o auxilio de drogas médicas muito pesadas envolvidas no processo.

Se Duo não quisesse minha companhia em sua casa, ele podia simplesmente me colocar para fora, mas ele não o havia feito. Então, era assim que ele queria jogar esse jogo? Certo. Sem problemas.

Levantei-me e desliguei a televisão e as luzes do apartamento. Cobri sua forma falsamente adormecida no sofá com uma coberta e dei um beijo suave em sua testa. 'Dessa vez, vou deixar passar.', sussurrei em seu ouvido, apenas para deixar o lugar logo em seguida.

Tentativa um, falhou.

Obviamente, eu não pretendia desistir por tão pouco, e foi com pensamentos de não dar muito tempo para que Duo sequer considerasse uma possível desistência que o convidei para jantar em meu apartamento apenas dois dias depois. Um pedido de desculpas, pela má escolha dos filmes na sexta-feira, aleguei.

A campainha de meu lar tocou no domingo às oito horas da noite em ponto, e abri minha porta apenas para ali encontrar Duo, carregando uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

'Eu não sabia o que você ia cozinhar, mas como você não sabe fazer nada além de macarrão', ele falou enquanto fazia a garrafa girar no ar no espaço entre nós dois, 'achei que um desses seria apropriado.'

Peguei a garrafa em um movimento rápido enquanto esta ainda girava e li o rótulo. 'Boa safra. Você pode entrar.'

Duo não estava errado quanto ao prato principal da noite. Macarrão era minha especialidade – ele havia me acompanhado na busca da massa perfeita - e o cardápio usual de todas as ocasiões nas quais eu o havia chamado para jantar.

Além disso, não pretendia tentar lhe dar a impressão de que esta noite seria muito diferente de todas as outras que já havíamos passado juntos, afinal, ele já havia escapado anteriormente e dessa vez eu não tinha intenções de permitir que isso acontecesse novamente. Persistir, sempre.

O jantar correu normalmente, e ao fim da refeição Duo lavou a louça – 'Francamente Yuy, não sei por que você odeia lavar louça a ponto de fazer um jantar só para me subornar a fazer isso pra você', ele disse – como já era de costume. Assistimos as últimas noticias tomando café, e ao fim da noite o acompanhei até seu carro.

'Vou te dizer uma coisa Ro, talvez eu deixe você me convidar para jantar mais vezes', Duo falou enquanto passava uma mão em seu abdômen de forma apreciativa, 'Você esta ficando muito bom nessa coisa de fazer macarrão', ele concluiu com um sorriso, girando a chave na fechadura da porta do veículo, e entrando em seguida.

Fiz um sinal para que ele abrisse o vidro, e quando ele o fez me apoiei levemente em sua janela. 'Tomarei isso como um elogio e', falei em um tom de voz baixo enquanto me aproximava, 'talvez eu realmente te convide mais vezes'.

Olhei de seus olhos para seus lábios, e de volta para seus olhos. Sempre me aproximando lentamente e, por um momento, pensei perceber que o rosto de Duo também estava se aproximando lentamente do meu. Deixei que minhas pálpebras fechassem e inspirei segurando o ar em antecipação apenas um instante antes de...

Duo beijar meu rosto.

Abri meus olhos, alarmado não só pela sensação rápida de lábios em minha bochecha, mas também pelo som repentino da ignição do carro. Afastei-me um pouco da janela por puro reflexo e Duo aproveitou-se dessa abertura para escapar.

'Obrigado pelo jantar Ro, nos vemos amanhã ok?', ele disse, colocando o automóvel em movimento e acelerando logo em seguida.

Observei seu veículo locomovendo-se rapidamente até o fim de minha rua e fazendo a curva à direita no fim dela, que o levaria a uma avenida principal. Voltei subindo a pé as escadarias que me levariam até meu apartamento no terceiro andar e, durante todo o percurso, não pude deixar de ponderar se a cor levemente rosada que tinha visto no rosto de Duo havia sido impressão minha ou não.

A tentativa dois, falhou.

Não consegui dormir direito naquela noite. 'Persistência, Yuy, persistência', eu repetia mentalmente como um tipo de mantra, um com o qual já estava bastante familiarizado. Ao mesmo tempo, comecei a alimentar dúvidas a respeito das informações que havia recolhido até então.

Será que eu havia sido muito apressado em meu julgamento inicial de que a atração que sentia por Duo era correspondida por ele? Teria eu lido seus olhares e ações de forma completamente errada? Minhas observações nunca tinham me falhado antes mas... por que então Duo parecia fugir de minhas tentativas de aproximação? Por que se afastava sempre que eu tentava me aproximar?

Ponderei essas questões durante a noite e levantei decidido a tirar minhas conclusões prévias a limpo.

Cheguei ao prédio dos Preventers e caminhei resolutamente até a sala do quarto andar que dividia com Duo, batendo a porta atrás de mim logo após entrar. Meu parceiro já estava sentado em sua mesa e olhou em minha direção, surpreso.

'Bom dia, Heero', ele falou tentando passar algum tom de normalidade em sua voz apesar de sua expressão denunciar o quanto ele provavelmente achava o fato de eu bater a porta, no mínimo, estranho. Mas eu não pretendia parar por aí.

Bati minhas duas mãos contra seu peito, puxando-o pela camisa e colocando-o de pé na minha frente.

'Mas o que...?', ele começou a falar, apenas para ser interrompido por um movimento rápido, no qual invadi completamente seu espaço pessoal,colando meu nariz ao seu e fazendo com que nossos lábios estivessem separados por poucos centímetros.

Olhei em seus olhos da mesma forma que havia feito apenas horas antes e então...suspirei lentamente. Senti o ar quente sobre nossos rostos, misturando nossa respiração devido à proximidade.

Pude ver de muito perto o momento no qual os olhos de Duo se fecharam aos poucos, concentrados nos meus...sua respiração acelerou por um instante e então...

Seus olhos abriram novamente, assustados, e suas mãos finalmente desceram firmes sobre as minhas.

'Heero, olha Heero, calma aí, eu...', ele começou, mas eu não pretendia ouvir o resto. Já havia conseguido todas as respostas de que precisava naquele simples olhar. Soltei-o de volta em sua cadeira e sai do escritório, batendo a porta novamente.

A tentativa três, falhou.

Dirigi-me até o refeitório do prédio, torcendo para que Duo não sequer pensasse em me seguir até lá. Eu precisava pensar, e apesar do refeitório não ser o melhor dos lugares para tal atividade, ainda era cedo o suficiente para que poucas pessoas estivessem por lá.

Sentei em uma das mesas encostadas na parede, imediatamente colocando meus cotovelos sobre a superfície a minha frente e em seguida apoiando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Aquilo tudo não fazia sentido.

Se até então tudo o que eu possuía eram meras suspeitas de que Duo talvez alimentasse uma atração por mim, todas haviam acabado de me ser confirmadas. Todas. Cada uma delas.

O olhar que ele havia me lançado apenas momentos atrás? Dizia tudo, absolutamente tudo que precisava saber.

Antecipação, nervosismo, desejo... estava tudo ali, visível como uma fagulha acontecendo entre nós dois.

E isso era o que me colocava no meio de minha situação atual: sentado – sozinho – e perguntando-me exatamente...Porque nada acontecia? Porque ele resistia a cada uma de minhas investidas?

Já podia sentir o inicio de uma dor de cabeça pronta para começar quando um barulho fez com que levantasse meu rosto de minhas mãos apenas para dar de cara com um saquinho de padaria estranhamente familiar, balançando diante de meus olhos.

'Dia difícil?', uma voz perguntou, e por detrás do saquinho pude ver o rosto familiar de Wufei.

'Pode-se dizer que sim', respondi com um leve suspiro, observando enquanto ele se ocupava em pegar duas xícaras com café de um balcão próximo e colocava o objeto em suas mãos sobre a mesa. Sorri ao perceber que se tratava de um pãozinho de canela.

Wufei calmamente sentou-se na cadeira vaga a minha frente e começou a dividir o doce em dois. 'Você e Duo...estão com problemas?', ele perguntou em tom casual enquanto colocava metade do pão sob um pires, empurrando-o em minha direção.

Suspirei. Eu sabia que não havia qualquer sentido em esconder nada de Wufei. Primeiro por que o homem era um dos amigos mais próximos tanto de mim quanto de Duo. Além disso, ele ocupava o escritório ao lado do nosso e as paredes do prédio dos Preventers são muito finas.

'Bem,' respondi levantando a xícara mais próxima de mim aos meus lábios e tomando um gole, 'Eu não chamaria exatamente de problema...'.

'Como você chamaria, então?', meu amigo interrompeu, escondendo um pequeno sorriso sarcástico atrás de sua própria xícara.

'Eu não sei se posso dar um nome ao que se passa', respondi vagamente, e uma idéia me ocorreu naquele momento.

'Diga-me, Wufei', continuei em um tom falsamente distraído, cortando um pedaço do pão doce em meu pires com a ponta dos dedos. 'Quando você ainda estava tentando convencer Sally de que era uma boa idéia vocês dois ficarem juntos, o que você teria feito se ela insistisse em...resistir?'

Meu companheiro de mesa ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas de forma inquisitiva, e busquei refúgio novamente atrás de minha xícara, não pretendendo revelar mais do que já havia revelado.

Wufei riu brevemente. 'O que eu _faria _', ele disse em um tom de voz que sugeria que ele na verdade já havia _feit_o o que estava sugerindo, 'seria descobrir o por que da resistência a minha sugestão.'

Acenei com a cabeça levemente, em concordância. Essa seria uma decisão lógica, e não esperava menos da parte de Wufei.

'Todavia,' ele continuou, pegando o doce em seu próprio pires e cortando um pedaço generoso. 'Se para convencê-la eu tivesse de usar algum tipo de argumentação mais, digamos,...drástica.' Ele fez uma pausa, colocando o pão de canela em sua boca e começando a mastigar com um pequeno sorriso. ' Eu também estaria disposto a tal.'

Wufei pegou sua xícara e levantou-se, em seguida acenou para mim de costas enquanto caminhava na direção de sua sala. Sorri, e peguei o restante do pão doce em meu prato.

Drástico, certo? Para o bem ou para o mal, eu finalmente tinha idéia do que poderia funcionar em meu parceiro.

Foram três horas após o incidente daquela manhã que retornei ao escritório que dividia com Duo. Ele estava em sua mesa, lendo uma pilha de relatórios. Perfeito. Coloquei a caixa vazia que carregava sobre minha mesa, e iniciei a tarefa de colocar meus pertences dentro dela.

'Heero?', Duo perguntou do outro lado da sala ao que respondi lançando um olhar em sua direção que dizia apenas que eu o estava escutando. 'O que você esta fazendo?'

'Estou mudando de escritório', respondi olhando para a caixa sobre minha mesa, movendo um porta-canetas para dentro dela.

'Mudando de escritório?', ele perguntou levantando-se de sua cadeira. 'Heero, o que diabos esta acontecendo?'

'Nada esta acontecendo.', falei ainda olhando para a caixa, e não em sua direção.

Minha atitude deve tê-lo irritado por que antes mesmo que notasse sua proximidade, Duo estava a meu lado, e a caixa havia ido de minha mesa, diretamente para suas mãos.

'Não, Heero.' ele respondeu, e a frustração em seu tom de voz fez com que finalmente olhasse para seu rosto. 'Alguma coisa esta obviamente acontecendo, por que primeiro de manhã você entra aqui e...e...e...'

'E, o que?', interrompi me aproveitando de sua hesitação. 'E.O.QUÊ, Duo? O que fiz de tão terrível nessa manhã, que você não consegue nem falar? Explique isso pra mim, por que eu certamente não consigo entender.'

Assisti sua expressão facial ir de irritação para vergonha em questão de segundos.

'Não tem problema, Duo', continuei antes que ele pudesse recuperar-se o suficiente para falar. 'Eu tirei conclusões apressadas, erradas. Tentei e persisti baseado no que achava que você, talvez, sentisse por mim. Obviamente, eu estava errado.'

Puxei a caixa de volta para minhas mãos. 'Não pretendo tentar de novo.'

'Espere!', Duo falou segurando meu braço, e olhei para seu rosto encontrando ali uma expressão quase...triste.

'Você...você não estava errado. Você não tirou conclusões erradas...você...eu...'

'Você o que?', perguntei, tirando sua mão de meu braço e segurando-a na minha.

'Eu...sou um idiota', ele respondeu, 'eu...eu não sei...eu fiquei com medo. Nós somos amigos, Heero. Nós...' , e ele apertou minha mão quase inconscientemente, 'nós somos melhores amigos.'

Duo suspirou profundamente. 'E eu não quero perder isso.'

Soltei a caixa que ainda segurava em uma de minhas mãos e levantei seu queixo com a ponta de meus dedos, fazendo-o olhar diretamente em meus olhos.

'Nem por algo melhor?', perguntei.

Duo me olhou por um longo momento, e ali, de novo, mais claro do que nunca e tão palpável quanto o chão em que estávamos pisando, pude ver todas as coisas que me diziam que eu não estava errado, que não havia como estar errado, que...

'Me pergunta de novo?', ele falou, sua voz baixa e íntima cortando por meus pensamentos.

E dessa vez não houve desvios, ou cochilos, ou beijos no rosto. Não houve palavras e nem fugas.

Aproximei meu rosto lentamente do seu, e Duo me encontrou no meio. Fechei meus olhos no exato momento em que seus lábios, quentes e suaves tocaram os meus. Sua mão separou-se de meu braço e foi de encontro a meu pescoço, subindo por meu rosto e se enroscando no cabelo curto em minha nuca.

Ficamos assim pelo que poderia ter sido uma eternidade. Senti Duo suspirar e me afastei, devagar, abrindo meus olhos apenas a tempo de ver que seu rosto estava acompanhando o movimento do meu, seu lábios abrindo e chocando-se contra os meus apenas momentos depois de nos separarmos.

E estávamos nos beijando novamente.

Incontrolável. Como uma onda que finalmente quebra na praia depois de um longo percurso pelo mar.

Quando a necessidade iminente de respirar fez com que nos separássemos novamente, acariciei o rosto de Duo por alguns segundos antes de recolher a caixa – previamente abandonada – do chão do escritório.

'Wufei?' , falei em uma voz apenas um tom acima do meu usual.

'Sim, Yuy?', ouvi sua voz responder do outro lado da parede.

'Obrigado pela caixa,' respondi com um sorriso.

'Sem problemas', ele disse, e apesar de não poder ver seu rosto, eu podia imaginar perfeitamente sua expressão.

Olhei de volta para Duo e encontrei um sorriso definitivamente sarcástico.

'O que?', perguntei inocente.

'Você é o maldito, filho-da-mãe mais persistente que eu conheço, Yuy', ele disse.

'Eu sei', respondi, 'até hoje a persistência só me trouxe benefícios', completei colocando minha mão em sua cintura, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do meu.

'Especialmente, hoje'. Conclui, beijando-o novamente.

Missão completa.

* * *

FIM!

* * *

Ahhh finalmente um fic meu na praça, deve ser dia de São Nunca! 8D  
Falando sério agora, fica aqui um agradecimento a todas as pessoas que – apesar dos meus apesares de sumiços mais do que constantes – continuam apoiando essas bagaças que eu faço.  
Vocês – pessoas que lêem, comentam, mandam review, mandam mail, encorajam, enchem o saco, me ameaçam de morte, que roubam meus rascunhos de fic da minha bolsa quando eu não estou olhando – todos vocês são especiais e sinceramente me ajudam nos momentos de preguiça nos quais eu paro e penso que não dou pra isso, que não agüento isso, que não nasci pra isso.

Era só isso que eu queria e precisava dizer.

Além disso saibam que os meus outros fics cofGestoscofThingscofBlurrycofcof SERÃO TERMINADOS SIM. Paciência é uma virtude meus amores, vamos cultivá-la juntos 8D.

Ah sim, e esse fic é pra ser um one shot mas...talvez ele tenha chance de virar uma série de 'missões'/fics? Sugestões a esse respeito são bem vindas.

Até a próxima!


End file.
